The image display device for displaying 3D image is variously proposed hitherto, however, 3D image displayed by such image display device has a case where hard to see and unnatural are felt, since an observation different from daily life is produced. In the contents that contain a lot of rapid parallax changes to which the parallax is large, and subject dashes out from the screen particularly, it becomes harder to see while a strong stereo effect is obtained, so that it is necessary to avoid audience for a long time.
In consideration of the respect, for example, in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 134,587/1989, the parallax value of inputted 3D image signal is measured, and the degree of influence, that will be given to the viewer based on the parallax value, is guessed, thereby suppressing and controlling stereo degree of the 3D image displayed on the viewer, or, 3D image is controlled by the switching to two-dimensional image (2D image), thereby proposing the imaging system so constituted that the long time audience of the image with large degree of influence to emphasize the stereo effect is avoided.
On the one hand, it is known that 3D image is provided in such a manner that the image distinguishes left (L) and right (R) information based on 3D information superimposed on the vertical blanking period of the luminance signal, as defined by EIAJ CPR-1204, the left signal is displayed on the display at left side, and the right signal is displayed on the display at right side.
However, in the imaging system disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Opened No. 355,804/1989, the parallax value of only 3D video signal is measured, and the degree of influence is guessed, so that the system might not function to a rapid change in the parallax, the error at the measuring, and the noise of the image well, and it is likely to be switched to two-dimensional image compulsorily against the hope for the viewer.
On the other hand, there is a method defined by the above EIAJ as how to provide 3D image, but in the software of current 3D image in domestic and foreign countries, there are exist the method that the signal on L side is arranged in the even field, and the signal on R side is arranged in the odd field, and on the contrary, the method that the signal on R side is arranged in the even field, and the signal on L side is arranged in the odd field, together.
Therefore, in the image display device that switches L and R according to the software of the provided 3D image by hand and displays the image, there is a case where the inconvenience is generated, such as that the degree of influence to the viewer is made stronger by a wrong switch, or, the 3D image cannot be appreciated according to the provided 3D image software, or the like.